


A Match Made In Heaven

by CommanderNici



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, No Rewind Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNici/pseuds/CommanderNici
Summary: Chloe sees her own death coming and tasks Steph to take care of her funeral. She doesn’t want people to be sad because of her, so she becomes a heavenly matchmaker.*Mature for /safety/ reasons, might get darker or smutty - not sure yet*





	1. Prolog

Steph and Chloe were sitting on the bench by the lighthouse watching the waves, as Chloe nudged Steph’s side.

“I know this comes out of nowhere but you know I don’t live really healthy. And most of my decisions aren’t the best either. So I’d wanted to ask you if you’d take care of organizing my funeral , you’re a great stage manager so that should be easy. Let my funeral be a FUNeral, make it a big final party, make the people smile by recalling their good memories of me. Also I wanna be cremated, that would be lit. Seriously I don’t wanna end up as a rotting corpse in a wood box, set me on fire and put me in a pretty vase, a flaming bullet engraved on it would be cool“ Chloe said nonchalantly.

“Chloe! don’t joke about stuff like that, please” Steph exclaimed.

“No seriously, I’d be surprised if I’ll actually make it to 21” Chloe joked but Steph only looked at her even more shocked.

“Don’t say something like that, Chloe” Steph said, clearly worried.

“Steph please, you’re the only one I can trust with this. Max is kinda out of the picture. I don’t wanna scare Rachel with that request. And if it really happens in the foreseeable future I can’t have mom worry about more than me being dead, handling dad’s funeral was hell for her.” Chloe said and took both of Steph’s hands in hers, with a seriousness in her eyes Steph had never seen before.

“Wait..you’re actually serious? You know you could make that official, right?” Steph asked, after thinking for a moment, with a serious look on her face matching Chloe’s.

“I’m serious, let’s do this!” she grabbed her journal and opened a blank page. 

“Okay” Steph nodded. 

“So first of all I want people to laugh in my memory,” Chloe wrote that down “I don't deserve people crying over me” 

“You know I’ll cry, Rachel will too and your mom and so many others” Steph put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder. ”You probably don’t believe it but you’re worth crying over and I’d miss you like crazy”

“Yeah, because you're a big softie” Chloe laughed and started to scribble something “look I had this in mind” she said and held up the small drawing of an urn with a bullet design. 

Steph just nodded. 

“Max should get my dad's old camera, it deserves to be used and not catch dust on the shelf” Chloe said and wrote it down. 

“That's really sweet, you said she's into photography right?”Steph gave Chloe a thoughtful look “have you heard anything new from her?”

“No, still radio silence. But I still want her to have it.” Chloe nibbled at the end of her pen “Hey, Steph do you want my truck?” she looked at her friend, already knowing the answer.

“You want me to have your truck?” Steph looked at Chloe with a mix of excitement and disbelief. 

“Sure if I don't die in it and it gets totaled” Chloe shrugged “you can totally have it. I know how much you like that thing”

“I don't know what to say” Steph said 

“You don't have to say anything. Just take good care of it” Chloe answered and wrote it down as Steph nodded. 

“Maybe odd question but why haven't you written down anything for Rachel yet?” Steph tilted her head. 

“I don't know really. It feels odd.” Chloe played with her pen ”I mean I guess she can have whatever she wants I haven't written down for someone else yet.” Chloe thought for a moment “I think the best thing I could give to her, is something she already has. My heart”

“Who's the big softie now, huh?” Steph laughed. 

“I can cross out the line of you getting the truck” Chloe joked.

“okay, okay. I said nothing” Steph said still laughing, playfully shoving Chloe’s shoulder.

 

Chloe wrote down a few more things before she flipped the paper and wrote down the names of some locations. 

 

“And that's the places I'd still like to see if I can get to them.” Chloe explained and set down her pen. 

“Somethings more?” Steph asked, looking at the paper.

“No that’s it” Chloe took out a knife, gave her thumb a little cut and pressed it down on the bottom of the page, leaving a red spot. Steph wordlessly did the same after Chloe had set down the knife on the paper.

 

“Keep it safe for me” Chloe said.

 

And there they were two bloody fingerprints in a folded up paper, wishes of a dying girl, carefully tucked away in the wallet of a friend. 

 

They sat there for a while, looking down at the waves, the seagulls screaming over them.

 

“I'm starving, let's go eat something” Steph said suddenly and stood up. 

“Good idea” Chloe said and patted her stomach  “You should get yourself a girlfriend” she added as they left for her truck and searched her pockets for a pack of cigarettes.

“Mhh” Steph responded absentmindedly,thinking about the events of the last few hours.

“And if I die before you meet her, I’ll give you a sign, if I can, when you meet the right one” Chloe said and took drag on her cigarette she just lit up. 

 

-a few months later-

 

Max was about to enter the girls bathroom when she heard a female voice shout something followed by a gunshot, a panicked Nathan stormed out of there and she caught the glimpse of a blue haired girl laying bleeding on the bathroom floor before the school security guard Madsen, who had rushed there, blocked her view as he twisted Nathan’s arm behind his back making it impossible for him to get away. Later Max found out it was her old friend Chloe, who died in the bathroom that day.

  
  



	2. the aftermath

Steph had often thought how it might happen, Chloe had really scared her with her request on that evening at the lighthouse, was she sick and hiding it? Would she kill herself? Would she just run off without a trace so people would just assume she died? Steph always hoped for the latter, but the news of someone being shot in the girls bathroom came surprising.   
Her first thought automatically went to Chloe, she hoped it wasn’t true, but even though she prepared herself for the worst - the news still hit her hard. 

 

Then the world became a blur of voices. 

/someone's been shot/  _ /I can totally see myself as an elf barbarian/  _ /gunshot??/ /yeah/ /so terrible/  _ /you're the only one I can trust to do this/  _ /yes, in the bathroom/ /do you know who--/  _ /take care of my funeral/ _ /here at Blackwell/ /Chloe/ /I'm scared/ /a tragedy/ /have you heard?/  _ /I'm Barb/  _ /I was just leaving the classroom and wanted to go there/ /Nathan did it?/ /what?/  _ /I'll see you later, Steph/  _ /that's what we need surveillance for/ /I never thought something like this would happen here/  _ /thanks for the game, nerds/  _

Silence followed the noise and it was even more deafening.

Somehow Steph's body auto piloted to the Price House, her senses only came back to her as she stood right in front of it, but she still felt numb. She looked at the door and took a deep breath. She had come there several times to spent time with Chloe. Steph looked down at the small scar on her thumb and thought about her promise. Another deep breath. She knocked at the door, ringing the bell felt too intrusive. The door was opened before Steph could take another deep breath. Joyce Price was standing in front of her tears already streaming down her cheeks, the bad news already reached her. 

 

“Oh Steph, are you here for...” she stopped “oh honey haven't you heard?” Joyce sobbed ”Chloe is…”

“I know” Steph interrupted her, sparing both from speaking the sad truth out loud. A blink of an eye and Steph felt Joyce pulling her into a hug, it felt less like a hug and more like a desperate try to wake up from a bad dream, Steph returned the hug with the same force.

“But if you know, why are you here?” Joyce said and pushed Steph away to look at her still holding her shoulders. 

“I think I needed to get away from Blackwell” Steph replied “I just can't be there right now” 

“I understand” Joyce gestured into the house “want to come in?” 

Steph nodded and walked to the dining table, sitting down with Joyce, her eyes went to the scar on her thumb again. “This is gonna sound a little messed up” Steph took an audible deep breath “but Chloe had talked to me a few months ago” she swallowed “about this” she let out a shaky breath and fiddled for her wallet. 

“About what?” Joyce raised her eyebrows 

“You know first I thought she was just beeing a little gloomy and made one of her not too tasteful jokes” Steph said and smiled bitterly. 

“Yes she does….did that” Joyce responded. 

“But I quickly realized that she was serious when she talked about, how she might die young. She wanted me to take care of her funeral so you don't have to worry about it” Steph sniffed “she even wrote a will if you wanna call it that” she gave the paper to Joyce, who carefully took it and read it. 

“Isn't that a little macabre?” Joyce said pointing to the urn design. 

“It actually is” Steph replied “but if we're honest, she'd laugh about how accurate it turned out to be” she gave Joyce a weak smile. 

“Yeah that really looks like her” Joyce said “If it was anyone else than you I'd think it would be a really sick joke” she added. “but you don't have to do the funeral organization if you don't want” 

“I wish it wouldn't needed to be done in the first place. But it really was her wish that I do it. I'll respect that.” Steph said and looked down at her hands on the table. 

“Thank you Steph” Joyce said and grabbed Steph's hands over the table. 

 


End file.
